Pokemon: The New Frontier
by AdamTheMetroidNERD
Summary: Ten years after the end of Diamond and Pearl, Ash returns to Kanto to reunite with all of the friends he has made during his adventures. But after an ambush by Team Rocket, he and Pikachu are seperated. Pikachu winds up in the posession of Graham, a forgetful thirteen year old boy who is just starting his journey. Follow Graham and his new friends as he trys to reunite the two.
1. Episode 1: A New Journey Begins

Pokémon: The New Frontier-A Pokémon Fanfiction

Episode 1: A New Journey Begins

AN: Hey guys, this is my first Pokémon fanfiction. This takes place ten years after the end of the Diamom and Pearl saga. Basically, Ash returns home to Pallet Town after many years to attend a reunion with all of his friends from his previous adventures. However on his way to Pallet Town he's ambushed by Team Rocket and ends up seperated from Pikachu. Pikachu ends up in the posession of new trainer Graham, who, after discovering Pikachu's situation, vows to reunite the two. Along the way Graham meets various friends and rivals, such as twin trainers Colin and Colleen, lone wolf Adam, and several others. This will feature three new starter Pokémon who Professor Oak is using to kind of "phase out" the original three Kanto starters, here's info on them:

Fire-Randa-The Red Panda Pokémon

Water-Dorca-The Killer Whale Pokémon

Grass-Chiwi-The Kiwi Chick Pokémon

Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

><p>Camera pans to show the Kanto region. Several people can be seen running around with Pokémon, some old, some new. All of a sudden a voice begins to narrarate.<p>

"The Kanto region. The magical place where the adventure began, so many years ago. Can you believe it? It's been TEN long years since Ash Ketchum first set off on his journey to catch 'em all. Now, in his hometown of Pallet Town, a new youngster is getting ready to begin a journey of his own. While this may seem irrelevent, little do these two know, their lives are about to intertwined by a certain yellow mouse Pokémon. This is where the story of the New Frontier of Pokémon begins."

The camera pans to show a small house in Pallet Town. We go inside to see a bedroom of some sort. Snoring can be heard as a what appears to be a Caucasian male of German descent is sleeping in the bed. He appears to be about twelve or thirteen and has short and messy ash blonde hair. His alarm rings, startling him awake, so he jumps out of bed and stretches. He opens his eyes, which are big and round. They are a blue color and the sunlight from the windows hits them, causing them to shine like sapphires. The boy looks around his room before speaking.

"What time is it?"

He looks at his alarm to see it is noon. He then speaks.

"Aww man! I am SO late! Professor Oak is gonna be so mad!"

He jumps out of bed and runs to get dressed. Soon he emerges from his room wearing a brown hoody, blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers. He runs downstairs and rushes into the kitchen, where a woman who appears similar to him can be seen preparing breakfast. It can be assumed she is his mother. She then speaks.

"Good morning, Graham. Sit down, breakfast is ready."

Graham rushes to the table and grabs a piece of toast off of his plate before speaking.

"Sorry mom, I'm too late for breakfast! I'm finally 13 and if I don't hurry this will be the forth year I don't get a Pokémon!"

He runs out the door in a hurry and his mother sighs before putting her hand on her forehead and speaking.

"Where did I ever go wrong with that boy?"

The camera pans to outside Professor Oak's lab where Graham can now be seen. He rushes inside and sees Professor Oak before speaking.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Please tell me you have Pokémon left!"

Professor Oak then speaks.

"Calm down, Graham. Your forgetful nature is gonna get you into trouble one of these days. Don't worry, this year I took the liberty of holding a Pokémon back for you, just in case you were late."

"Really? Thank you so much! Finally, I can begin my journey! So, what Pokémon did I get? Squirtle? Charmander? Bulbasaur? Mew? Tell me!"

Professor Oak pressed a button on a strange capsule machine, causing it to open to reveal a lone Pokéball. He picks it up before speaking.

"Graham, I'd like you to meet Randa, your new Pokémon."

He throws the Pokéball and out comes a red panda looking Pokémon with a fiery tail. He then speaks.

"It's a fire type. It's weak to water but it has an advantage against grass types. I believe you'll take good care of him during your journey."

He returns Randa into the Pokéball and hands it to Graham. He pulls out a Pokédex and some Pokéballs before speaking.

"These are your Pokéballs and Pokédex. You can use Pokéballs to capture new Pokémon to add to your team, and your Pokédex can give you info on new Pokémon you encounter. Also, I have something else for you."

He hands the items to Graham before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He hands it to Graham, who speaks.

"What is it?"

"It's a map of the region. Since you're so forgetful, I figured you'd need one. Good luck on your journey, Graham."

"Thanks, Professor Oak. I can't wait to start. This is gonna be awesome!"

He runs out of the lab and Oak speaks.

"Why do I have a feeling that boy is going to injure himself?"

The camera follows Graham as he runs out of Pallet Town and down the winding road ahead. The narrarator speaks again.

"And so Graham begins his journey, with no knowledge that what he will experiance will change him into the person he will be for the rest of his life. Stay stuned, as a new Pokémon adventure is about to unfold!"

* * *

><p>And that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


	2. Episode 2: The First Battle

Pokémon: The New Frontier-A Pokémon Fanfiction

Episode 2: The First Battle

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this. Please review!

* * *

><p>Camera shows Graham running through a field. A few yards away from him two young people can be seen-one is a boy with short but thick reddish brown hair and green eyes wearing a purple hoody overtop of a green t-shirt with the initials "CV" written in purple, which itself is overtop of an untucked purple dress shirt with a bowtie, black cargo shorts, grey sneakers, and black framed glasses, and the other is a girl with reddish brown hair in a ponytail with a green bow and a bang that covers her left eye(the visible one is green) wearing an opened green sweater overtop of a knee length purple dress with a green collar and aqua tie, black yoga pants, and black boots that went over the pants. They are standing around and Graham keeps running, not realizing he's about to collide with the girl. He runs into her, causing her to fall. He stops and gasps as she gets up. He then speaks.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

She gets up and responds.

"Say, you look like you're in a hurry."

Graham then responds.

"I am. I have to get to the next town before all the other trainers do-"

"I knew it! You're a trainer! Let's battle."

The boy with her speaks.

"Colleen, we just got our Pokémon! It wouldn't be smart to battle without preparation."

Graham then speaks.

"Yeah, and I don't have time for a battle-"

"Don't care. I'm not letting you leave until we battle."

"Colleen, you're being ridicul-"

"Colin, I could care less what you think. I wanna battle and so that's what we're gonna do."

Graham then speaks.

"Fine. I guess one battle won't hurt."

Colleen nods confidently and pulls out a Pokéball. She then speaks.

"Go, Chiwi!"

She throws her Pokéball and it lands on the ground. A green kiwi chick Pokémon emerges and Graham pulls out his Pokédex. It then speaks.

"Chiwi, the Kiwi Chick Pokémon. A grass/bird type that uses its beak to store energy for powerful attacks."

Graham grins before speaking.

"Be confident all you want, lady, because I'm about to make your day. Go, Randa!"

He throws his Pokéball, unleashing Randa. Colleen gasps before speaking.

"Is that...a fire type?"

Graham nods before speaking.

"We gonna start this or what?"

Colleen then speaks.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna beat you! Chiwi, use tackle!"

Graham then speaks.

"Randa, dodge!"

Randa succesfully dodges and Graham speaks again.

"Randa! Use scratch!"

Randa scratches Chiwi, damaging the Pokémon. Colleen winces and Colin speaks.

"Told you this was a bad idea!"

Colleen then speaks.

"Shutup Colin! I can do this! Chiwi, destroy him with tackle!"

Chiw uses tackle, sucessfully landing a hit on Randa. Graham then speaks.

"Alright, Randa! Use scratch again!"

Randa scratches Chiwi, causing it to faint. Colleen falls on her knees as Chiwi returns to her Pokéball. Randa returns to Graham's Pokéball and she speaks.

"It...c-cant be...I...I want a rematch!"

Graham runs past her before spekaing.

"Sorry, don't have time!"

She growls and Colin opens his mouth to speak, however before he can she interrupts him.

"Shutup Colin!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

(The theme songs begins as the camera shows several shots of Kanto. It zooms in to show Graham as the theme song begins.)

I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!

(Shows Graham on the top of a hill, looking down at other trainers, a confident look on his face.)

To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!

(Shows Graham chasing a Pidgy)

I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!

(Shows Graham running through a field, searching for Pokémon.)

Each Pokémon, to understand the power that's inside!

(Graham grips a Pokéball tightly and grins.)

Pokémon, gotta catch em all!

(Shows Graham eyeing several Pokémon.)

It's you and me. I know it's my destiny!

(Shows Graham with Pikachu on his shoulder. He looks at Pikachu, who shrugs.)

Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!

(Shows Graham running towards a Pokémon, followed closely by Pikachu.)

Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all!

(Shows Team Rokcet chasing Graham. He sics Pikachu on them, sending them flying.)

A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!

(Shows Graham running from a Onyx. He ducks behind a tree and looks at Pikachu, who gives him a reassuring look.)

You teach me and I'll teach you! Pok-é-mon!

(Graham high fives Pikachu, a smile on his face. Pikachu accidentally tackles him and Randa looks at him and shrugs.)

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta 'em all!

Yeah.

Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face!

(Graham looks at a Gym in front of him, a confident look on his face.)

I will battle everyday, to claim my rightful place!

(Shows Graham challenging Colin and Colleen.)

Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team!

(Shows Graham leading several Pokémon into battle.)

Arm in arm, we'll win the fights. It's always been our dream!

(Colin and Colleen cheer as Graham battles a Gym Leader.)

Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me. I know it's my destiny!

(Randa and Pikachu are in a double battle against Chiwi and Dorca. Randa gets knocked down and looks at Pikachu, who reassures him.)

Pokémon! Ohhh, you're my best friend! In a world we must defend!

(Graham, Colin and Colleen are in a cave, sitting down back to back in a huddle, trying to stay warm.)

Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true! Our courage will pull is through!

You teach me and I'll teach you!

Pok-é-mon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Pokémon!

(Shows the title screen.)

* * *

><p>The camera pans to show a field. Pikachu can be seen wandering alone, scared and lonely. The narrarator then speaks.<p>

"In this field, a Pikachu can be see. But, not just any Pikachu, but Ash's Pikachu. You see, he was seperated from Ash, so he headed for the first place he could think of where Ash would find him-Pallet Town. But now it's getting dark, and Pikachu is lost. Or so he thinks."

Graham sees Pikachu and speaks.

"Oh my gosh, a Pokémon! Randa, it's time to put you to the test, buddy."

He chases after Pikachu, who runs away in fear. Graham fails to catch up to him but still chases gim anyway. Dawn walks up to the field and looks at Graham in confusion before seeing Pikachu. Graham catches him and Dawn tackles him. Pikachu jumps out of his arms and Graham speaks.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Dawn then speaks.

"Why are you chasing that Pikachu?! Do you know who that belongs to?"

"It...belongs to somebody?"

"Yes. It belongs to an old friend of mine. They must have gotten seperated somehow."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were wild, buddy. What happened to you?"

Pikachu squeeks out a response.

"Pika pika."

"I understand. You got ambushed and you got lost..."

"You understood him?"

"Yeah."

"What the...that's...impossible! But it's beside the point. If Ash and Pikachu got seperated, he'll be scouring the region looking for him. Pikachu, come here. It's your old friend Dawn. I'm gonna find Ash with you."

Graham then speaks.

"Wait, do you have any Pokémon with you?"

Dawn then speaks.

"No, I came here because Ash was gonna come to this reunion we all planned for him. It's been ten years since I've seen him..."

"Look, it's dangerous out here. Maybe I can find him for you."

"Yeah. That's a great idea! Come with me, we'll head to Professor Oak's lab. He'll know where to find Ash."

The camera flashes to show Graham at Professor Oak's lab. Oak is on the phone with Ash. He then hangs up and speaks.

"Alright, Graham. I just got off the phone with Ash. He's staying in a new city on the outskirts of the region. You'll have to travel a long way to get there, so I suggest you try and get your gym badges on the way there. You'd be traveling through the gyms anyway. Also, with Team Rocket running around, it's too dangerous for you to be alone, which is why I took the liberty of inviting some trainers to help you on your journey.

Colin and Colleen walk out and Colleen speaks.

"Hey, you're that guy from earlier who beat me!"

Oak then speaks.

"Calm down, Colleen. You'll have to put your differences aside. This is Graham. Graham, this is Colin and Colleen. They're twins."

Graham then whispers to himself.

"She's kind cute..."

Colin then speaks.

"You say something?"

"Nope."

Oak then speaks.

"Well, Graham, get ready. You have a long journey ahead of you. I suggest you set out immediatley."

Graham nods and the trio leaves. Dawn then speaks.

"I hope they'll be ok out there, Professor Oak."

"So do I, Dawn. So do I."

The camera shows the trio leaving the town. The narrarator then speaks.

"So there you have it, folks! Graham, Colin, and Colleen. Three new trainers, on a journey to reunite Ash and Pikachu and get their gym badges. What kind of mischief will our three young heroes get into? Find out, next time, on Pokémon!"

* * *

><p>And that's it for now. Please review!<p> 


End file.
